In surgical operations, retractors are used to facilitate the surgical exposure of tissues. Traditional surgical retractors are rigid metallic structures. The size and shape of the retractor depends in part on the size of the incision and nature of the anatomical structures exposed. For example, in abdominal surgery the surgeon may need to temporarily displace large internal organs. In this instance a large, rigid, relatively wide stainless steel retractor is typically used. For superficial or topical surgeries, such as in hand or cosmetic surgery, a "skin hook" or skin impaling retractor is typically used. Skin hooks have been constructed using a relatively rigid stainless steel shank and hook attached to a handle. Other variations on skin hooks or skin impaling devices have included shanks and hooks made of cannulated needle stock.
Problems arise, however, in the use of traditional surgical retraction devices. Stainless steel skin hooks are known to tear skin and damage other tissue if too much force is inadvertently applied to the retractor by the technician or surgeon. Unnecessary tissue damage resulting from an operation can lengthen healing time and increase patient discomfort, thereby increasing expense and risk of the procedure. This problem is accentuated by "crowding" of the operating area with technicians and retractors. This problem is also exacerbated by the fact that the shaft of most skin hook type retractors is relatively rigid and inflexible. Thus, the retractor's use is limited to a straight shaft configuration. If the shape recovery limit of the shaft is exceeded, permanent deformation or kinking of the shaft will occur, making the retractor useless. The straight shaft retractor severely restricts the position of the technician and limits the mobility of the surgeon.
Therefore there is a need for surgical retractor which addresses these problems.